Wolfram's Love and Yuri's Conquer
by ShibuyaMai
Summary: This isn't a Shin-Makoku-Setting. Don't own KKM or any of it's contents except for the plot.


Hi Guys please enjoy my fiction "Wolfram's Love and Yuri's Conquer". I just thought of their love and conquer in this story. Don't own Kyou Kara Maou. Enjoy! ~^^~

Chapter One: Family

It'll be Wolfram's first time in school ever since they moved from Germany to US and now here in Japan.

Because of his big brother's work, they needed to move from one country to another. His big brother is some kind of advisor to one of the biggest company in the world.

His family includes his mother, Cecilie, and two brothers, Gwendal and Conrad.

If you're gonna ask about his father, Wolfram will not gonna be able to answer because he himself didn't even know who and who is his father.

By the way, the three brothers don't have the same father.

Yup, you're right. His mother married thrice so no question about that.

This will be another life for him. He doesn't make friends even if they moved three times now. It's not that he's anti-social but he just doesn't like making friends.

Why?

Well, he's scared because his ex-best-friends stabbed him on the back, figuratively. They bullied him and when he learned how to fight them, he never made friends again. Ever.

Chapter Two: First Day Of School Means New Friends?

(Wolfram's POV)

This is the day that I have to go to school here in Japan. Gunter had already taught me how to speak Japanese. BTW, Gunter is some kind of Gwendal's assistant so we were kind of close since he often goes to our house.

I stood in the faculty to wait for our homeroom teacher. After a minute or so we were walking to our classroom.

I'm nervous! What if they were the same as in the Germany? Well, I can fight them off anyway so I have nothing to worry.

The teacher told me to wait in here and on his signal to come and introduce myself. I waited for the signal and when I heard it I came in. They eyes were fixed in me. I creep out a little bit but calmed quickly. And I introduced myself.

Hello My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, I came from Germany. Nice to meet you all.

I almost fainted from relief but they eyes were wide and staring at me! How rude! Arghh! Well, the teacher asked me to seat near the windows. I found myself between the window and a boy who has a black hair and eyes.

We looked at each other and turned in front when the teacher began lecturing. The lesson was not that hard if your brothers were making you read books that were for college.

It was break time when people came to me to ask questions. I can't react a bit. They were surely weirdoes! I need to get out of here! I stood up and run fast. I climbed the stairs until I reached the rooftop. And I saw the boy with black hair and eyes.

I cleared my throat that made him jump a little. What a wimp! Well….

"Uhmm, hello, uhh.. can I be a company?" I asked… wait company? No I don't need anyone but why did I say that?

He smiled at me and nodded his head "Sure, come here" I sat beside him.

"Uhmm, so my name's Wolfram and you are?" I trailed off.

"Yuri, Shibuya Yuri's my name. Nice to meet you" He said while his still smiling. That simle, it's making me melt. Me.. melt! Wait do I…. I shook my head and replied him.

"Same to you then" We talked a lot of things. Family, how pathetic life is. Dreams. And we heard the bell so we have to go back to class now.

Their eyes were on us but I just ignored them and took my sit. The teacher came in to start the class.

After hours, it's finally done so now I can go back to our house to rest.

I was currently waiting at the gates when I met Yuri again. He asked me who am I waiting for.

"My brother, I don't really know how it goes here and I still don't know ways here so they need to fetch me here"

"Oh then shall I accompany you?"

I chuckled a bit and nodded "Sure besides it's boring waiting here alone!"

"It's weekend tomorrow so no class"

I nodded again and asked "Uhmm, Yuri?"

"Hm?"

"Can you you give me a tour here in Japan? I told you I don't know the roads here and it'll be a burden for my brothers to come here every school days to fetch me and…"

"Sure"

I smiled at his answer "Really?" He nodded his head "Thank you Yuri, then can I get your number? You know, keep in touch?"

I gave him my cell phone and he typed his number same goes as me. I saw our car and waved to it.

"So Yuri, shall we see each other again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, be careful"

"You too!"

And I got on the car to ride home. While on the car Conrad kept asking me about the day in school and I surprised my self enjoying our conversation. Usually it'll annoy me but this time it's different. Conrad even teases me that I liked the boy but I denied it.

When we got home we ate while talking about my day at school and I told them that I'm going out with Yuri. After dinner, I went up, fixed myself, and went to bed.

My mind was occupied of a boy with black eyes and hair. Wonder what he's doing? I'm so excited to have a tour here tomorrow!

Chapter Three: Japan Tour Day With My Guide

(Yuri's POV)

My so good rest was ended by the sound of the alarm clock. Oh yeah, today I'll give Wolfram a guide since he was new in here.

When I got home yesterday, my mother was talking weird things about some place as usual. Well, my family's kinda weird but I love them. I have a mother who squirms like a fan girl, a devoted hard-working father, and a brother who wants me to call him onii-chan.

Well, time to get up and grant Wolfram's wish of tour guide here.

(Wolfram's POV)

Today is the day that I'm gonna have a tour here in Japan!

I texted Yuri so he can meet me here. I got up, dressed then ate the sat in the living room to wait for Yuri.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Yuri already arrived in the house. He's wearing a jean pants and a simple t-shirt. He looks so simple.

Oh well, on to my tour!

(Yuri's POV)

I received a text message from Wolfram. He texted the address to their house so I can go there.

I arrived minutes later. I rang the doorbell and a maid greeted me. The maid led me to a mansion. And I saw Wolfram. He's wearing slacks, and a white coat and necktie (A/N: Remember Mitsuki Saiga's clothes in the KKM special drama - Valentine! Search it in YouTube and you'll see it. TY!), in short he looked like a god.

He smiled at me, I also smiled in return. I met his big brothers, assistant, and their mother. I mean, Conrad, Gwendal, then Gunter, and finally Cecilie.

After the greetings, we took off so he can have his tour.

(Wolfram's POV)

We went our way to school first so I can know where I'll go. Then we came into the heart of city. We took pictures in malls, streets, parks, and restaurants. We ate at a restaurant inside a mall. It's on since I'm the one who insisted on this tour. We entered shops. There was this particular shop that we entered. I love it the most; it's a music shop, by the way. This shop is so full of musical instruments. Not that I've never entered a music shop, it's just that I really love music. We also entered a sports shop. Boy, Yuri fuzzes too much in the baseball equipments area.

When we finally got out, I asked him where the ice cream shop is located. We took the escalator to the third floor and there I saw the shop. Yuri ordered a vanilla ice cream while I ordered a chocolate. We sat on a bench talking while eating our ice cream.

The day's almost out when we came into a park. The park looks peaceful itself. There were cherry blossom trees around. We sat under one; we sat close to each other. I shut off my eyes to feel the good wind.

(Yuri's POV)

We entered shops n a mall and took pictures while walking.

We sat under a sakura tree and Wolf rested his head on my shoulder. I guess fatigue came to him and that's why he fell asleep. I rested my head in his and closed my eyes.

(Wolfram's POV)

I woke up with a heavy feeling on my head. I looked up and saw Yuri. I smiled a little. I savored the moments then after a few minutes Yuri woke up then smiled at me.

Gosh I blushed on that but I tried to smile.

Then a sound of multiple coughing stopped us. The boys from school are here… Wait, are they following us?

"So that's why you're avoiding us huh!" said one.

"Yeah because Yuri here has already taken you" shouted the other one.

We both blushed in their words. "T-taken!", we both said then I straighten up.

"So what! Like I have anything to do with you boys but if I knew that you hurt him, I promise that not even the president will be able to stop me from hurting you!"

I saw their eyes became wide and they left. I stopped and realized what I said.

"Ahh… SORRY!" I exclaimed then I ran away. I'm on the verge of tears then. I stopped running and noticed that I'm on a road of some sort. Gladly no one's in here so I cried for who-knows-how-long.

I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jerked my head up to see Yuri with soft eyes. Softest I've ever seen.

"Wolf, sorry. I was shocked there, about what you said.

"Sorry, I mean, I just said, I'm scared if they will bully you"

"Wolf, are you scared of bullies?"

"It's not that! It's just my friends bullied because ne of my friends' boyfriend had a crush on me. Then they always bully me until I learned how to fight them. Ever since, I never made friends… I don't want you to be like me. You're sweet and jolly unlike me so…" I can't continue anymore I sobbed against his chest. He comforted me and surprised.

"Wolf, let's go to my house"

"Wha…?"

"I understand Wolf and besides…" he touched my face and wiped the tears "my family needs to meet my boyfriend, don't they?" he winked at me! Oh my I felt my cheeks hot.

We walked to Yuri's house.

They were weird but at least they're happy. I texted Gunter so they would not worry.

I swear Yuri's mother's squirms are like my mother's so I'm kinda use to it. The father is sweet and accepted me. And the big brother is so hard to persuade. At least they accepted me in the end.

All ends well…. With my new boyfriend!

Chapter Four: Yuri, Meet My Family, Again.

(Wolfram's POV)

I'm kinda nervous today cause today, Yuri will meet my family, I mean, meet them seriously unlike the first one.

When they found out that Yuri is now my boyfriend, they wanted to meet him. As soon as possible.

I wish for Yuri's life.

(Yuri's POV)

Oh my, ughh, I'll meet Wolf's family and I'm nervous if they will grill me out. I wish everything could turn out fine.

After minutes of preparing myself, I rang the doorbell and the same maid came. When the door gates opened, I saw Wolf, I tried myself not to nosebleed though. He's wearing shorts and an enlarged shirt.

I hold unto his hand. I squeezed it and he squeezed it back. I'm glad Wolf will be here. Well, we walk to a big room where his family sat.

We sat next to each other. We're still holding our hands while they interrogate me.

Man! His big brother scared me! I thought he's gonna eat me alive! Conrad said he approved but if I hurt Wolf which I interrupted and said that I will never hurt him. I looked at the blonde beside me and smiled, he smiled back at me. We stared at each other when I heard a squeak, similar to my mom's. Cecilie, Wolf's mother, said we look cute together, and I blushed at the moment.

All ends well. I didn't care about those questions and death glances that they gave me. What matters the most is that they approved us and made me promise that I'll never hurt Wolfram which will happen even if they didn't asked.

(Wolfram's POV)

I'm so glad they didn't disapproved. I'm happy they approved of us and I love Yuri! It's my first night being taken. I'm so excited for tomorrow!

Yuri will come here so we can go to school together and he'll bring me back home after class.

(Wolfram's and Yuri's POV)

I'm so excited tomorrow!

Chapter Five: First Days Of Being A Couple

(Wolfram's POV)

Days have passed by since I became Yuri's. We were so happy together. Our families bond together and I tasted the curry of Yuri's mom. I liked it. We're so happy, even our family.

Sometimes we fight but they will be gone in our minds minutes later. Yuri is always the first one to say sorry, and that really touched me. After we say sorry to each other is 'I Love You' and then a sweet kiss.

These days, I wish they will be just like it is. We're so happy! I mean we work together, we cry together, we got in trouble together, it's like we do everything together.

I really, really love the way we are right now.

(Yuri's POV)

Lots of days have passed but not our love. Not our togetherness. Not our happiness for each other.

We fight, say sorry, and love with each other beside. I know there will be problems that will came to us but until then, I'll enjoy with this peaceful present.

Chapter Six: Our Big Problem

(Yuri's POV)

There was this girl(Sara) that really likes me that he almost hurt Wolfram if I weren't there. What a girl! I know she knew that me and Wolf are together and that'll be forever! There's no way that a girl will end us up.

(Wolfram's POV)

Ohh, I really hate Sara! Doesn't she learned that we're together! Yuri and Me!

When the class is done, I told Yuri to go home first since I need to meet someone up. He insisted that he goes with me but I said it's my friend so no need to worry.

I cam on a park that Sara said to meet me up. I was shocked when someone just put a cloth in my mouth and then I met the dark.

(Yuri's POV)

I'm worried about yesterday. I mean when Wolf said that he'll meet up someone, I kinda got a nervous feeling. Last night, about eleven o'clock, I receive a call from Gunter saying if Wolf was with me. I said no and asked why. He said that Wolf never got home and his family is worried.

I ran to their house and talked to them. Cecilie was crying hard and everyone in the household has this worried eyes. I came near to Cecilie to hug her and I said that I'll find Wolf. Gwendal, Conrad, and Gunter all helped me looking for him.

I came to school again to look in Wolf's locker as there might be something to help us. I was right as there was this letter from Sara, I was shocked and I called Sara and ask where is Wolf now.

She said that she'll meet me at the park where she met Wolf. I called the three to follow where I will go.

I got into the park, and I saw Sara. She said to follow him and I did until we arrive at an old storage building, or some sort.

(Gwendal's POV)

I receive a text from Yuri and he told us where to go. When we got there, my suspicion arose. We waited and followed them silently like those ninjas.

They arrived at an old building and there were lots of men there. I called the police and waited, trusting Yuri to look for his little brother.

(Yuri's POV)

We went inside just to see a huge scene that makes me want to kill all these people.

I saw Wolf there, he was beaten like a hundred times!

I looked at Sara's way and asked him why. He said that he will kill anyone who interferes with her love with me. I punched him and ran towards my blonde boyfriend. I untied him and Wolf turned me around then… No this couldn't be happening! I'm supposed to be the one who will be stabbed but Wolf…

I heard police cars, Sara's men tried to run away but the police officers caught them. Wolf's family were there, they looked at Wolf, then me. They asked what happened but I couldn't answer… I cried until I lost consciousness.

(Wolfram's POV)

I was really happy to see Yuri! He saved me but I saved him too so we're quits?

I know how I saved Yuri; he'll be guilty at this. Before I knew it, darkness was already in front of me.

Next time I woke up, I was in a hospital room, resting in a bed. I turned around to see everyone here! They must've been worried! I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Yuri in there! Holding my hand! For me, this is already enough to make me smile. He smiled at me and I smiled back in return.

I was really happy that everyone was here to see me!

Weeks passed by and today is the day that I'll be out of the hospital! I promised myself that I'll walk around again! I feel rusty!

When I was still recovering from the stabbed, I mean recovering here at my house, everyone was so strict! I mean Yuri included but he promised me that he'll walk me around when I fully recovered.

After a week, big brother already gave me permission to walk around with Yuri.

We went to the police station to see Sara.

I asked him why he did it and he said it's because he loves Yuri so much. I can't believe it but I said,

"I know and Yuri's really that handsome isn't he. I'm jealous of you! You really fought Yuri but I'm sorry but, I can't let you have Yuri because maybe I'll just do the same thing you did, so no harm feelings? Please let's just forget everything huh? We all learned something right? Let's just be friend okay? I don't want any more trouble. Please?"

Sara laughed and nodded her head. We hugged each other. So in the end, we forgave each other, families included after so much convincing words, then ended up with each other.

Isn't this a happy ending?

Epilogue: I Love You

Yuri and I are in the park where he gave me his tour. Everything happened so fast! There were so many things that happened but I'm perfectly fine with it.

Sara got a lover and promised that he'll love him more than he loved Yuri. He got off with Yuri, well Yuri's mine and I'm Yuri's as well.

I can't believe but my mother and Yuri's mom are already planning a wedding for us!

A kid with brown hair and eyes interrupted me remembering the past. The kid's Greta, she's my adopted daughter.

That's right; I'm already married to Yuri. We didn't really follow our mothers' plan because we have our own.

It's been fifteen years and I'm happy about the ending results. Yuri has a job at my big brother's company. They work together now. As I'm just at home Yuri doesn't want me to go to job. He said I'm too good to work and he's jealous because some office guy might hook me.

I laughed at that one. I said that I'm fine not working but he better help my brother not give him burden! He laughed and kissed me.

I came back to the present and smiled at Yuri.

(Wolfram and Yuri's POV)

I Love You.

A/N: So how was it? Good? Any way thank you for reading and please review! I accept anything even poison and criticism! I Love You Guys! 'till the next fic! ^^*


End file.
